Alone in the Wind and Rain
by Robb Greyjoy
Summary: Theon Greyjoy had been his closest friend almost his entire life. They were inseperable, but when the war started, he sent him away. Now Theon has returned to say goodbye. Set before Theon invades Winterfell.


Robb was in the woods. They'd been on the move for a few days now, and it had been constant strategizing and consulting with his mother, Catelyn. Jeyne had been constantly reminding him of the dwindling medical supplies. Not that he needed to be reminded, mind you. The constant cries of his wounded men echoed around the desolate camp at all hours.

He just needed to get away for a while.

He glanced down at his blade – The same blade that had killed men, and now looked so innocent as it glistened gently in the fading sunlight. The dry, dark red blood was the only sign of how sinister the instrument truly was. Jeyne had wanted him to clean it, but Robb had refused – The water was far too precious of a resource, and they were miles from the sea.

It had only been a few weeks since he had sent Theon back to his home. Back to the Iron Island from where he had been traded with his own father. And since Theon had lived with the Stark's, Robb and he had been fast friends. They were inseparable – Chasing each other around the yard wielding wooden swords, failing to chat up the women, winding up his mother's hand maids and his father's advisors. They did everything together, and as they grew older, they only grew closer. Soon they began to be known as 'Robb-and-Theon,' a hybrid, neither one without the other.

However, Theon had not only been Robb's closest friend, but his most trusted advisor. And as Robb turned his blade, he couldn't help but think of all the lives that could have been saved if he only had Theon by his side. His mother was wise, but she knew next to nothing when it came to strategizing for battle. She was far too compassionate.

He struck out: The sound of his blade connecting with the tree trunk resounded around the clearing. As he went at the tree again and again, his breathing grew heavy and staggered. His thoughts cycled round his mind rapidly: _War, Jeyne, King Slayer, Mother, Joffery, Sansa, Arya, Father, and Theon…_ Over and over they ran through his mind, and with each pass, Robb attacked the tree with renewed vigour.

Sweat was running down his face, dampening his dark curls that hung limply on his forehead, as the tree groaned and cracked under Robb's assault.

When it started tilting ever so slightly, Robb stepped back, and threw his sword away from him. It landed with a loud clang, but the man didn't care. His chest rose and his muscles burned.

"You always did have your father's temper." A northern drawl came from behind him. Robb spun sharply, drawing another sword from his belt. It wasn't his own, and was much lighter and smaller than his own. He didn't know how well he'd be able to fight with it.

He had no reason to be worried.

Theon Greyjoy leaned against a tree, watching him with a small smile on his familiar face. Robb froze, shocked that his closest friend stood in front of him.

"Then again, I suppose the King in the North needs to have a fiery side to him." Theon shrugged, walking forwards slightly. He stopped a foot or two away from Robb, and dipped his head slightly. "Your Grace… I _would_ appreciate if you could not point that thing at me." Theon said, lifting his head, and smiling as he gestured to the sword.

Robb shook his head, and placed the sword back into the sheath. "I told you not to call me that – Not when we're alone." He finally responded, laughing happily.

"You weren't a king then." Theon responded. "I've missed you, brother."

"As I, you." Robb smiled widely. The wind howled. "What are you doing here, Theon? I told you to return to the Iron Islands – So you can be with your family. Your _real_ family. "

At this, Theon immediately turned serious. "I did return, brother, and am just passing through. I needed to see you before…" He cut himself off sharply, looking away.

"Before what, brother?" Robb asked, tilting his head to the side, and wiping his forehead. Theon stared at him, passion in his grey eyes.

"I've got to do something, Robb. Something bad." He begun, begging with his eyes for Robb to understand. "I can't tell you what it is, but just trust me when I say it may not end well for either of us."

Robb shook his head. "I don't understand."

"You will." Theon interjected. "Soon enough, you will. And when you hear it, you will want to rip me limb from limb." He paused briefly, tilting his head to the side as he stared at Robb. "I just wanted to be able to talk to you – One last time."

"One _last_ time? Theon, what are you planning in that funny little mind of yours?" Robb snapped, getting increasingly frustrated at his closest friend.

"I can't _tell_ you Robb! Don't you get it? I have to do this, to prove myself. To show that I am a true Greyjoy!" Theon shouted, before looking down again. "You are my closest friend, Robb Stark." Theon smiled sadly. "I will miss you dearly."

"You sound like you're saying goodbye for a long time. You aren't planning on killing yourself right? Taking his own life is a coward's move." Robb informed him.

Theon let out a bitter laugh. "I hope that when we're older, we'll be able to look past these dark times, and as we both sit on thrones, and that we'll be able to meet and reconnect. It really would pain me to lose you."

"Theon, what are you on about?" Robb asked, getting more desperate as the seconds passed.

Theon shook his head slowly, backing away. "You'll see soon enough. I have to do this Robb. For my father." He said, looking a Robb with wide eyes. "You understand that, right?" And Robb did. Suddenly, everything was clear, and even though he had no idea what Theon was planning, he knew why he had to do what he was going to.

"I understand." Robb said shortly, glancing at his brother. "And I will miss you too – Your strategizing is second to none." Theon nodded at him tensely, grinning slightly.

"Goodbye, brother." He called, turning and walked away from the clearing.

The scattered rain fell gently, and brushed against Robb's face. The wind howled, and danced through the trees.

Robb felt more alone than he ever felt before.

**Well, wasn't that fun? No, but really: I love this pairing. And not even in a romantic way (Although I will forever remained convinced they are lovers) but I find their friendship so interesting and at the same time tragic.**

**I just wanted to think Theon didn't completely abandon Robb. Because I love Theon, and yeah.**

**My first Game of Thrones fanfiction woop.**


End file.
